CF-51
Standard features and specifications CPU * Intel® Pentium® M Processor 735: – Processor speed 1.7GHz – 2MB L2 cache – 400MHz FSB * Intel® Pentium® M Processor 725: – Processor speed 1.6GHz – 1MB L2 cache – 400MHz FSB * Intel® Core™ Duo Processor T2500: – 2MB L2 cache – Processor speed 2.0GHz – 667MHz FSB * Intel® Core™ Duo Processor T2300: – 2MB L2 cache – Processor speed 1.66GHz – 667MHz FSB Audio * Intel® High Definition Audio Compliant * SigmaTelTM STAC9200 * SigmaTel™ ST9753A * Integrated stereo speakers * Convenient keyboard volume and mute controls Display * 15" 1600 x 1200 (UXGA) TFT Active Matrix Color LCD – ATI Mobility Radeon® x1300, 128MB or 256MB VRAM * 15" 1024 x 768 (XGA) TFT Active Matrix Color LCD – ATI MOBILITY™ RADEON™ 9600, 64MB VRAM Storage & Memory RAM * 256MB of RAM * 512MB of RAM * 1GB of RAM * 2GB of RAM Expandable to 4GB of RAM Hard Drive Space * 40GB HDD * 60GB HDD * 80GB HDD Expansion Slots * PC Card Type II x 2 or Type III x 1 Multimedia Pocket * 1.44MB FDD standard * Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) standard * Will accept optional DVD Multi Drive or second battery Keyboard & Input * 87-key with dedicated Windows® key * Electrostatic touchpad with scrolling support Wireless LAN * Intel® PRO/Wireless 2200BG network connection 802.11b+g * Intel® PRO/Wireless 3945ABG network connection 802.11a/b/g Security * Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP * Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES Interface * External Keyboard/Mouse Mini-DIN 6-pin * External Video D-sub 15-pin * Headphones/Speaker Mini-jack Stereo * IEEE 1394 (Firewire) 4-pin * Microphone/Line In Mini-jack Stereo * Parallel D-sub 25 pin (bi-directional/ECP) * Port Replicator Dedicated 100-pin • Serial D-sub 9 pin (UART 16550 compatible) • USB 2.0 (x4) 4-pin • 10/100/1000 Ethernet RJ-45 • 56Kbps Modem RJ-11 Power Supply * Lithium Ion battery pack (11.1V, 6600mAh) * Battery operation: 5 hours*** * Battery charging time: approximately 3.8 hours/off, 6 hours/on*** * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, Auto Sensing/Switching worldwide power supply * Pop-up on-screen battery status reporting Power Management Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS = Software Operating System * Microsoft® Windows® XP Professional * Microsoft® Windows Vista™ Business Programs * Setup, Diagnostics, On-line Reference Manual, Adobe® Acrobat® Reader Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard-Disk Lock * Kensington Lock Slot Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts & labor Dimensions & Weight * 1.9"(H) x 12.8"(W) x 10.9"(D) * 6.7 lbs Integrated Options * SmartCard Reader Accessories * AC Adapter (3 pin) CF-AA1653AM * Battery Charger CF-VCBTB1U * ComFolio Universal Carrying Case (large capacity, fits all Toughbooks) CF-COMUNIV * DVD Multi Drive (DVD-RAM/DVD-ROM*/DVD-RW/ CD-R/CD-ROM/CD-RW**) CF-51ABLEAKM * FieldMate Carrying Case CF-FM50 * FieldMate Carrying Case with User Harness CF-FM50HR * Lithium Ion Battery Pack CF-VZSU29U * 2nd Battery Pack CF-VZSU1473U * Memory Cards – 256MB CF-WMBA40256F – 512MB CF-WMBA40512E – 1GB CF-WMBA401024B • Mobile Data Wireless Display CF-VDW07HMS • Mobile Data Wireless Display with Magnetic Stripe Reader and Fingerprint Scanner CF-VDW07RFHM * Port Replicator CF-VEB511W Other Information ■ Large 15" Display for Group Presentations ■ Magnesium Alloy LCD and Bottom Case ■ Shock-mounted, Removable HDD ■ (TPM) and Optional SmartCard Reader for Added Security ■ Intel® CentrinoTM Mobile Technology Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/s_TB51.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/TB-51_ss.pdf